


PROMISES Part 14

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Something is very wrong with Lucifer, Chloe must act fast if she doesn't want to lose him forever. Warning contains graphic depiction of tea drinking.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	PROMISES Part 14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patriotgirl5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patriotgirl5).



Lucifer slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Chloe. He pulled on his silk dressing gown and went outside to stand on the terrace. It was a warm night, the sky above was cloudless and afforded a clear view of the stars. He stood for long moments drinking in their beauty before going back inside, he poured himself a drink and stretched out on the sofa. He was finding it harder and harder to sleep, needing barely an hour each night to feel refreshed. It was a pity because sleep was one of the things he quite enjoyed when he was on earth. No one in The Silver City slept and Hell was never peaceful or quiet enough to allow it. He had come to look upon sleep as a luxury.

“Lucifer?” Chloe stood on the steps leading to the bedroom. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, detective. I couldn’t sleep, go back to bed. I’ll be up in a moment.” 

“Okay.” Chloe turned around and climbed back on the bed.

Lucifer raised the glass to his lips and took a small sip before putting it on the coffee table and joining Chloe. He lay down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. He felt her relax into his embrace and fall asleep. He lay awake listening to her slow, even breathing and waiting for the dawn. 

“Have you been up long?” Asked Chloe as she joined Lucifer in the shower the following morning. She reached for the soap, eager to start their usual shower routine. She relished being close to him under the warm water, washing his hair and body and then for him to return the favour. It was the best way to get ready to face the day.

“No, not too long,” Lucifer moved around her and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel from the hook by the door and quickly wrapping it around his waist. “I’ll put some coffee on. Do you want any breakfast?”

“Just coffee, thanks,” Chloe replied as she watched him pick out some clothes and take them into the bedroom, presumably so that he could dress in there. Without him the shower became a chore, so she quickly washed, dried and pulled on a robe and then headed to the terrace, where Lucifer was standing looking out over the city. She walked up to him and leaned up to kiss him. He turned his head at the last moment so that her kiss landed on his cheek and not his lips. She pulled back to look at him. “Lucifer, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, detective.” He turned and sat down at the small table where he had placed two cups of coffee. He picked his up and took a sip, closing his eyes and enjoying the slightly bitter tasting drink. 

Chloe joined him and they drank in silence. When she had finished she went into the bedroom to dress, leaving Lucifer to clear away the cups. 

Lucifer was waiting for her by the elevator as she came down the steps from the bedroom, he pressed the button as she approached him. Once inside the cab he leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. The drive to the precinct was awkward, Lucifer barely spoke and when he did it was in response to a direct question and in the form of one or two word answers. He sat in silence by her side for the entire morning, his hands folded in his lap, leaving the folders, desk toys and her unmolested. 

By lunchtime, Chloe had had enough. She pushed back from the desk and stood up motioning for Lucifer to follow her. She led him back down to her car and pulled him into the back seat, the tinted windows giving them the privacy she needed. She turned to look at him, “I need you to tell me what the hell is going on with you, now!”

“I told you I’m fine, detective.” Lucifer reached for the door handle but she grabbed his hand and pulled it away. He reacted as if her touch had burnt his skin.

“This isn’t fine, Lucifer, it’s about as far from fine as it’s possible to be,” Chloe reached for him again but was horrified when he pushed himself back against the door in an effort to get away from her. “Lucifer…”

A sharp tap on the window surprised both of them, Chloe wound down the glass to find Dan staring in at them.

“Sorry to disturb whatever this is but I could do with some help.” Dan took a step back to allow Chloe to open her door.

“What is it?” Chloe asked as she got out and stood by his side, frustrated at the interruption but recognising the fact they were still at work.

“It’s Lucifer I need,” replied Dan. “I need you to do your weird eye thing on a suspect for me.” He nodded across the top of the car towards the other man.

“Okay.” Lucifer quickly walked around the vehicle and they made their way back inside. Neither Chloe nor Dan had ever seen him so eager to get to work. He took the steps two at a time and practically ran through the precinct to get to the interview room.  
\--0--

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe asked as Lucifer climbed into the car later that day.

“No.”

“So, I guess it’s not just me who’s immune to your mojo,” Chloe said as she got in beside him and buckled her seatbelt. 

“No.”

“Good job the suspect started talking anyway when he thought you were coming on to him. I’m not sure what he thought you and Dan had planned for him but it certainly loosened his tongue.” Chloe tried to lighten the mood with a little humour, usually, Lucifer would be bursting to get in the odd double entendre and innuendo but not today it seemed.

“In what universe is this not talking about it?” Asked Lucifer, turning his head away to rest against the window.

“Sorry.” Chloe started the car and headed for home.  
\--0--

“What is that?” Asked Chloe as she sat down on the sofa next to Lucifer after having her shower.

“Earl Grey tea,” Replied Lucifer as he lifted the pot. “Would you like a cup?”

“No, thanks. I’m good.” Chloe stood up again and went to the bedroom. Enough of this crap she thought as she took out her phone and called Amenadiel.

“I’m worried about him, Amenadiel. He’s lost his mojo and he doesn’t seem able to control his devil face. He isn’t himself.” Or maybe he was, more so than she had ever known him to be. 

“I think we were both shook up by our father’s visit, Chloe. Give him time.”

“I know but he hasn’t been sleeping very well, he hasn’t played the piano in weeks, he’s lost interest in Lux and other things.” Me, specifically, thought Chloe, they hadn’t had sex in ages.

“I’m sure Luci will be back to his old self any day now. Don’t worry.” Amenadiel reassured her again.

“He’s drinking tea. He made a pot. Of Earl Grey!” Chloe added in exasperation.

“I’ll be right there.” Amenadiel hung up and landed on the terrace three minutes later.

“Hello brother, drink?” Lucifer held up a bone china cup and pointed to the teapot.

“No.” Amenadiel crossed the room and pulled Chloe towards the bar. “You should have called me sooner, this is much worse than I thought.” He whispered.

“I told you he wasn’t himself, Amenadiel. He’s been acting odd ever since he got back from The Silver City.” Chloe replied in hushed tones.

“What are you two whispering about?” Lucifer called over to them.

“Are you feeling alright, Luci?” Amenadiel raised an eyebrow as Lucifer picked up his cup and took a genteel sip of tea.

“Why do people keep asking me that? I’ve never felt better.” Replied Lucifer.

“It’s just that you’re acting a little odd, even for you, Luci.” Amenadiel pointed at the beverage on the table.

“Odd?” Lucifer took another sip of tea.

“Yes, brother. Odd. Ever since you had your latest brush with death and dad.” Amenadiel took the glass of whisky Chloe offered him and went to sit down on the chair opposite Lucifer. Chloe sat in the other chair. It was starting to look like the intervention it was.

“We’re worried about you Lucifer. You’ve changed become more, more…” She didn’t want to say angelic but that was exactly what it was. It seemed ironic now that she had been so concerned it would be the demonic side that took him from her when clearly, it was his angelic side she should have been afraid of. 

“More? What?” Asked Lucifer.

“Angelic.” She finally said it out loud.

Lucifer sank back into the well-padded sofa and thought about the last few weeks. He knew he had been thinking about The Silver City more and more but had dismissed it as understandable given his recent almost return home. Home? When had he started to think of it as home? When dad had hugged him, that’s when! 

“Bollocks!” Lucifer put the cup down on the table, treating it the same way he would a live hand grenade. “DAD! Get down here right now and talk to me, you son of a bitch!” Lucifer shouted towards the ceiling. 

“No need to shout, son.” God appeared on the terrace and walked into the room.

“What did you do to me?” Lucifer slammed his hand down on the table making the teapot and cups rattle. 

“I just wanted to give you a taste of the things you’ve given up, son.” 

“The things you took from me.” Lucifer stood up, pulling himself to his full height to loom over his father. It was the old man’s fault he had chosen the particular meat-suit he was wearing, whatever he had been in life, Martin had not been tall.

“Well, if you want to be pedantic.” God nodded his hello to Amenadiel and Chloe.

“Oh, I do,” Lucifer replied as he motioned for his father to take a seat. “Whatever you did to me up there I want you to undo. This is not who I was, even when I lived in The Silver City, this is just your twisted version of what I should be.”

“It a glimpse of who you could become if you embraced your true nature.” God sat down on the sofa and patted the seat at his side. 

“Bullshit! If you think this is his true nature then you really don’t know him at all.” Chloe took a couple of steps towards God. “Even if it was him at some point eons ago it isn’t now, we all grow and change that’s just the way things are. Give him back his free will and stay the hell away from him in future if you know what’s good for you.”

“Is that a threat young woman?” God stood back up and closed the distance between himself and Chloe. 

“That, God, is what we humans call a promise.” Chloe stood her ground and starred the Supreme Being in his borrowed eyes. She had sent herself to Hell for Lucifer no way was she losing him now, God or no God. 

Lucifer moved and placed himself between Chloe and his father. “Don’t even think about it.”

Amenadiel placed his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“So, It’s like that, is it?” God looked between his two sons. “You think you’re strong enough together to defeat me? Very well.” He waved his hand.

Chloe closed her eyes and waited, convinced she was about to be sent to Hell or worse, to just wink out of existence. 

“You have your free will, son.” God took Lucifer’s hand in his and nodded at Amenadiel. 

“Thank you.” Lucifer reluctantly shook his father’s hand.

“Well, well, well that’s three times now you’ve had cause to thank me, not that I’m counting.” God tried out a wide smile, it was not a good look. Martin would appear to have been short and grumpy. 

“And thank you, brother,” Lucifer pulled Amenadiel into his arms and hugged him. He turned to his father, “Of course, dad, this last one doesn’t count. If you hadn’t messed with me up there you wouldn’t have needed to put things right.” 

Lucifer picked up the teacup and took a sip. He spat the liquid back into the vessel and almost ran to the bar to get something to drink. After three large glasses of his finest whisky, he turned to God and Amenadiel. “I suggest the two of you leave, we have some catching up to do.” Lucifer grabbed a fresh bottle of whisky with one hand and Chloe’s arm with the other and headed to the bedroom, his eyes flashing red as he went.


End file.
